Life after you
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Songfic to Life After You by Daughtry. Mark's POV. Lots of flashbacks. REVI!W!


So, I thought of another fic. I know it's ridiculous that I keep doing this, but I keep thinking of things and honestly I don't want to think about the last episode.

Songfic to another one of my favorite songs, Life after you by Daughtry. Oh, yeah and for the last time we talked thing I used the last time they actually talked so that's the last scene from 6x12. All from Mark's POV. Full of flashbacks. Like him realizing why he can't live without her basically.

Song in italics, flashbacks in bold

I don't own anything.

* * *

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

He had tried to follow her after she ran out of the elevator, but he couldn't find her once he went outside. He had gone to Callie's, but even talking to her didn't help.

_I'm out here alone just trying to get home _

_To tell you I was wrong, but you already know_

Now Mark sat on his bed surrounded by pictures. Pictures that he and Lexie used to take when they were bored or that friends had taken of them.

There was a picture of her wearing her favorite pair of jeans and one of his shirts and trying to clean the apartment, but sticking her tongue out at him because he kept distracting her.

Another was her trying to go to the gym, but he wouldn't leave her alone and so there were pictures of her with her hand in front of the camera, but perhaps his favorite was when they had been at the baseball field and he had come behind her and grabbed her and Derek took a picture of the two of them laughing while they were interlocked. His arms were around her and her hands were around his arms. They were looking at each other, each of their eyes glistening with their love for each other.

_Believe me, I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I started runnin'_

He missed her so much. Too much. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and headed out the door.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

He gripped the steering wheel as he remembered the last morning they had spent together.

"**I need something from you." Mark said leaning on his side and looking down at a smiling Lexie. **

"**Mmmm." She muttered pulling the blanket up to herself and kissing him.**

"**Uh. That to." He said in between kisses.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I need you to give Sloan an ultrasound today. It's been almost 3 weeks"**

"**Get someone from OB to do it." She said started to kiss him again.**

"**No." He said as he kissed her.**

"**She likes you." He said putting his hands on her hips as she sat on top of him and pulled her hair over to the side of her head, then smiled, "All the Sloans do."**

**He laughed as she started to kiss him again.**

"**Hey, do we have anymore- Oh, EWW!" Sloan yelled opening the door. **

**They both looked up surprised and without thinking he threw Lexie off of him and on to the bed.**

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

"**You slept with Karev?" He asked still processing the information.**

"**Yeah." She said not understanding the problems that this would cause.**

"**While I was dealing with my sick daughter? While I was hurting?" He asked starting to feel angry.**

"**Uh, well, you weren't hurting, you were sleeping with Addison."**

"**You broke up with me, left me. I just… Wow. I, I can't even look at you right now." He said and then turned and walked away.**

_I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

He heard himself in Derek's office saying, **"Well, you two are good together. Not like… Me and Lexie."** He could remember his voice slightly hitching as he said it and could tell that he was lying so he quickly changed the subject to Yang and Burke.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you_

**When he had gone into the elevator and saw Lexie there his first thought had been to turn and leave, but as he started to stick his hand between the doors he decided that he didn't want to leave, so he turned and stood at the back of the elevator.**

**He started to say I'm sorry, but stopped before the words were out of his mouth as he remembered his argument with Callie. He didn't know she started to cry, if he had, he would've said something. He had wanted to say something, but then she ran out of the elevator sobbing. He remembered clenching his hand in frustration at the realization that he had broken her. He ran out of the elevator to catch her, but she was gone. He stood outside of the hospital in the cold January air realizing that he, the infamous manwhore, was in love with someone and because he had hurt her, was starting to break and didn't know how to put himself back together.**

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

Mark had never loved anyone before. He had never known what it felt like, but with Lexie, he just knew.

"**I wasn't asking you to come see the condo. I was asking you to move in with me. ….If that's what you want." He said.**

"**I do." **

"**You do."**

"**Yeah. Not right away. Like ten years."**

"**No, of course not. Like a year." He said, but they spoke at the same time.**

"**I'm sorry. What now?" He asked. He was pretty sure he had heard ten years.**

"**Oh, um. Because I'll, I'll still be a resident for like six more years and, and then I'd wanna get my practice up and running. How about seven?"**

"**How about five years?"**

"**I'll still be a resident."**

"**So? Stevens and Karev are residents, Meredith's a resident, Bailey's a resident. All married or soon to be. And happily. Or whatever."**

"**I'm sorry. Are you asking me to marry you?"**

"**No. Why would you?"**

"**Um, should we be having this conversation?"**

"**No, probably not."**

"**No, I, uh, ok." They both said before walking off. Mark realized that Lexie was the only woman that he had ever seen a future with. With her he saw kids with his blue eyes or her beautiful brown ones and her dark brown hair.**

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

He walked up to the front door, but then he paused and wondered if he should do this, but then he remembered something. Something that the minute he said he realized he was in love with her.

"**You think you broke me Little Grey?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You're the one who put me back together." **

He remembered how she had smiled when he said it. She had put him back together, but now he had broken her and it was his job to put her back together.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Lexie opened the door. "No one else is here." She said and started to turn around.

"I came to see you." He said stepping into the house.

"Why? You don't care. You don't want to talk to me." Lexie said sitting on the couch and picking up a Twinkie.

"Yes," Mark sat beside her and took the Twinkie, "I do. Look I was wrong about everything. About asking Sloan to move in with us, about sleeping with Addison-"

"More than once." Lexie interrupted.

"More than once. And then acting like you sleeping with Karev was a bigger deal and not talking to you and I was hypocritical and sexist and immature and I love you and I'm sorry."

"You, you love me?" Lexie asked.

"Of course I do." He said pulling her close, "I've never asked anyone to move in with me, I've never even joked about marriage. Never even thought about it until I met you. You put me back together and now I broke you and I never want to do it again. And I need you more than I've ever needed anyone in my life before."

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

"But what about Sloan and the baby and you becoming a grandpa?" She asked pulling back.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe get a real house, so that we could help Sloan, but still have our lives. That is, if you want to."

"I want to." She said smiling at him.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you_

He smiled at her and together they went up to Lexie's room, packed her things, and drove back to their apartment.

"Home, sweet, home." Mark said opening the door.

He started to drag Lexie's suitcase into the bedroom, but she stopped him. "Lexie, we have to put all your stuff away."

"It can wait." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the bedroom.

"I love you." He said as they walked through the bedroom door.

"I love you, too." She said smiling and leaning up to kiss him as the room became a place of love once more.

Mark Sloan had never believed in soul mates, at least not until he met Lexie Grey.

_Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah_


End file.
